Agonized Affection
by niikiita
Summary: A tragedy occurs in Cuddy's life and House is still a jerk about it but it might make their friendship a little more intimate.
1. Crash

Gregory House was in his office. Leaning his body against his desk's chair. He was throwing his red and grey dogs play ball against the wall, he was highly concentrated on his game but his concentration was interrupted by a smacking on his desk. He quickly looked where the smacking noise was made. He saw a blue file and a woman's hands on top of them.

"You have a case," Cuddy told House as she moved the file closer to him while leaning a little bit. "Thirty five year old female, came in with-"

"Lean a little bit closer," House said while peering at her cleavage with a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and put on a good posture.

"Thirty five year old female, came in with repeated seizures." "Not interested," House told her. Cuddy made her way to the door, ignoring House's case rejection. Her phone began to ring, she closed the door behind her. Once House saw that she left he took the file and glanced at it curiously. "Doctor Cuddy, I'm sorry to bother you but Rachel's teacher had a family emergency and had to leave early. We need you to come pick up Rachel," the secretary from Rachel's day-care told Cuddy. "I'll be there soon."

- - - -

Cuddy picked her daughter from the day-care center and was on her way home. Her phone started ringing, it was House. She began looking for it in her purse. _What does he have planned now? _She thought to herself as she clicked the little green button, "Hello".

"Where are you, I need your approval for a CT scan." "I had to go pick up Rachel, I'm leaving right now. I'm going to leave her at home with the nanny. Do you think you co-" she couldn't finish her sentence. Cuddy quickly put her foot on the break when she saw that she was about to have an accident. She was relieved but only for a little while, she then heard the honking of a truck. Before she could turn her head she felt how the strike of the truck coming from behind her hit her car with full force. Not being able to hold sway over her car, panicked her and Rachel's crying didn't help either. House suddenly heard silence. There was no commotion nor a baby's cry through the other line as there was moments before. This alarmed him, with his intelligence he knew a car accident had happened.

Wilson walked passed House's office. His friends facial expression caught his attention, he seemed paralyzed. He was standing, phone in hand, cane in the other, his blue eyes were wide open, and his jaw was dropped, as if he could believe what he had just heard over the phone.

"HOUSE," Wilson said taking him out of his aloofness. House closed his eyes and mouth, took the cell phone away from his ear and shook his head slowly then looked at Wilson, "Cuddy just had a car accident."

"Well where is she, is she ok?"

"I don't know, she's with Rachel. She told me she was on her way home."

"Is Rachel alright, did she say they are alright?" Wilson insisted.

"I don't know! She didn't call me to tell me she had just been in an accident. I was talking with her and the next thing I hear is a trucks horn, tires screeching, a baby crying, and then silence. So I ASSUME it was a car accident." House bowelled at Wilson as he limped out the door.

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked as he followed.

"Neverland." House replied with mocking excitement.

- - - -

Cuddy gained consciousness from the crash. She was laying on the ambulance stretcher.

"Mam are you alright?" Cuddy ignored the paramedic whom was repeating himself. She began to brows around the scene, trying to locate her car.

"Where's my daughter, where's Rachel?!" She yelled starting to get anxious. She got up from the stretcher when she saw House and Wilson get out of Wilson's car. House limped as quickly as he could towards her and Wilson went to see what was going on with the truck and Cuddy's car.

"HOUSE, where's Rachel?" Cuddy asked hysterically as she made her way to him.

"I don't know, I just got here…" He said in an obvious tone as he rose his hand towards the left side or her head, "Are you alright?" he asked. She was bleeding, she banged her head against the window during the impact.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She replied feeling secure with his touch. She then saw another paramedic with several law enforcement officers trying to reach for something in her car. She pushed House aside with her left arm and ran towards the police. They were getting Rachel out.

"RACHEL!" She saw her little body, it looked pale, with some blood. House cached up with Cuddy, a law enforcement officer came up to her and said the words she didn't want to hear, "Were sorry. There's nothing we can do." Cuddy's let her body fall as she cried hysterically. House wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't his the ground.


	2. Heartless

House's arms were still wrapped around Cuddy as she cried. She turned her body getting face to face with House, "Cure her, House!" Hope was in her eyes.

"Did you not hear what the other paramedics said?" He looked at her trying to put some sense in her mind, "She's dead. She lost too much blood."

"No, no, no…" Cuddy said silently as she made her way to her daughter's body, she was laying on the stretcher. Wilson was standing next to Rachel. "I'm sorry," Wilson told Cuddy. Cuddy hugged her daughter's body and took her in her arms.

"It's my fault," she told Wilson as she caressed Rachel's frigid face.

"How could it have been your fault?! The truck driver was drunk. You were paying attention to the road, he hit you from behind, there's no way you could have prevented this," Wilson said blown off by her self blame.

_**Two days after the accident…**_

"Go away," Cuddy said frowning at the fact that someone was knocking at the door. She had her spotless but was lazily laying on the couch in her pajamas watching the black TV screen.

"It's me," an unidentified voice said from across the door. A moment passed, "I know you're in there. I hear you shooing me."

Cuddy could now identify the voice, got up, primped herself to not look like a total slob, and unlocked the door, "Come in."

He twisted the door knob and entered Cuddy's home, "How you been?"

"How do you think I've been, Wilson?" She then scoffed, it was a pretty stupid question. "I'm sorry."

"No reason to be," Wilson said understandingly.

"The funeral will be the day after tomorrow." Cuddy informed Wilson sluggishly. Wilson interrupted her, "And House?"

"He won't come…" Cuddy replied knowingly.

"How come?" he asked her curiously.

"You know House, he never even liked Rachel," Cuddy answered as she made her way to the kitchen. She turned to face Wilson, "Want anything to drink?"

Wilson was processing Cuddy's answer, "Err no thank you… So when do you plan on going back to work?"

"Never…" She replied dead serious. She sat down on her dining room chair and laid her head on the table. Wilson followed her and laid his hand on her back, "You'll have to face work soon… Come to work tomorrow."

"No," Cuddy said annoyed, "Would please leave?""No, I'm not leaving until you accept to come back to work. This isn't healthy… When did you last eat because you look horrible?" Cuddy turned her head and looked at him with shock, jaw dropped.

- - - -

"Haven't seen Cuddy in a while. Does anyone know what's wrong with her?" Foreman asked ignorantly while he sipped his morning coffee. Cameron dropped the file on the table, "Did you not hear? Rachel died."

"Yes, I heard it was in a car accident, poor little girl. She wasn't even two years old." Chase added in disbelief. "I did see her getting off her car in the parking lot… She must be better."

"Good morning idiots, what's the differential?" House said as he limped into the office.

Foreman grabbed the file in front of Cameron and began to read it, "Looks like an STD." Chase agreed but Cameron started blurting out other diagnosis'. House saw Cuddy march past his office. He left his crew talking and bickering with each other and followed her. Cuddy was entering the elevator, the doors were closing, not letting House enter but his slender cane could stop the doors from shutting. Cuddy cleared her throat as House stood next to her… awkwardly. "So, you came to work today," House said looking up, "Wilson slipped that he would be attending a funeral tomorrow night. I can only assume it's your diseased daughter's funeral."

"Yes, I didn't invite you because I know you won't come," Cuddy excused herself.

"What made you think that. I might have gone if you had invited me."

Cuddy felt like the elevator was going slower that ever, "I invited you to her baptism and you didn't attend." House stood quiet.

"You're right, I didn't. So what have you been doing these past two days?" House asked curiously.

"Mourning my dead child!" Cuddy replied in disbelief.

"So you have been crying and moping on a child that you didn't even love for two days an d a half?"

"Of course! I loved her dearly!"

"Oh please! You did not love her. She was adopted for god's sake." House told her knowingly.

"House! The fact that she was adopted doesn't mean I did not love her! You're a heartless son of a bitch. You don't love people, let people love you, nor let others love other!" Cuddy said with furry.

"I'm heartless?" House mocked with fake shock. The elevator doors opened and Cuddy took the steps to get off it but was stopped by House's cane which he had put in front of her, blocking her way. "Excuse us for one minute," House said as he pushed the button to close the elevator doors.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked as she watched him get close to her. He was peering at her eyes and with the end of his cane he pushed the stop button. "I can show you I'm not heartless."

Cuddy was getting nervous, he was evading her personal space. He was too close to her, their face was centimeters away. His breath would move the hairs on her neck. "House…"

"What? Am I making you nervous, Cuddy?" He had a smirk on his face.

"No…" She lied… Big time.

"Really?" He asked as he got closer to her neck.

"Yes, really." Cuddy's face was serious but her heart was pounding faster than ever. He could tell she was nervous by the shortness of her breath. He moved the hair from the left side of her neck and shoulder to the back and gave her a light kiss on her neck. She got goose bumps, "House-" She couldn't finish her rejection, he had just started to trail her neck with kisses, kisses that made his mouth get closer to hers. He kissed her parted lips, his lips fit on hers perfectly.

Cuddy tilted her head to the side, "House stop."

"You don't want me to stop."

"My daughter just died, this isn't the place nor time to get romantic."

"Excuses, excuses." He kissed her once more. Cuddy put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, "I have to go. There's a lot of paper work that needs to be done and people are going to start wondering why we are here, with the elevator stopped, just the two of us. So if you'll excuse me. I'll see you at the funeral if you would like to attend."

Cuddy pulled her top down and fixed it a bit as she then pressed the 'open doors' button and left the elevator.


	3. Deep Six

I am not a doctor. I tried to put a little bit of medicine to the story and it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be… I'm not Jewish either so I'm not sure how a Jewish funeral goes. I only know they have a rabbi instead of a priest.

**House's episode was AWESOME tonight! Lucas really need to shut his mouth!**

- - - -

"Cuddy doesn't want me," House stated as he barged into Wilson's office. Wilson ignored House, not even look up. _Why would she want that ass? _Wilson thought to himself. He already knew where House was going to sit, his sofa. House glanced at Wilson and noticed he was ignoring him. House just sat there, thinking: _Why did she reject me? All the sexual tension through out the years. When I choose to open my feelings to her she rejects me. I went to Mayfield and tried to come back a changed man. I-I thought she would want that. _

House was utterly confused. Wilson could see it in his eyes; a grunt came out of Wilson's throat. House looked at him automatically. Wilson moved his pen and hand forward giving House the look and sign for him to speak up his mind. He stayed waiting for House's response. It looked as if House was going to say something but he took hold of his cane and held himself up. Wilson had no idea what had happened between him and Cuddy but he simply kept on signing some papers.

House limped towards his office, Chase, Foreman, and Cameron where there. Foreman was writing on his white board for some reason.

"What are you doing?" House asked Foreman. That question reminded him of Cuddy earlier at the elevator. That led to her rejection. That led to him wanting to sit on a knife. He wanted Cuddy, desired her. He always felt the knot in his stomach when he saw her. And he would get extremely jealous if he saw her with another man. But he had not noticed this until he went to Mayfield. He missed her every second of everyday. Sure, he slept with that German woman whom I do not speak of but she was merely a distraction.

"Well since you left suddenly, I figured we should do our jobs and write the differential," Foreman answered with a scolding tone. House grabbed the black marker off Foreman's hand and gave him a childish look with a childish head move included.

"So I see you have… Colorectal cancer. That's it?"

"The patient came in with unfinished bowel movements, constipation, bloody diarrhea…" Cameron explained but was interrupted by her husband, Chase. "But it could also be lung cancer. The patient came in with chronic chest pain and was coughing blood."

House stayed thinking. Chase, Cameron, and Foreman awaited for his order. House looked at the three, "Must I do all the working here?! Go do a CT and PET scan."

Chase walked out the door first. He had been acting strange lately, ever since he killed the controversial African politician that came ill to Princeton Plainsboro. He had extreme guilt, wasn't getting home, and if he did it was at late hours and he would be drunk. This had been creating problems with him and Cameron.

"Is Chase cheating on me?" Cameron asked Foreman while headed towards the examination room. Her tone seemed annoyed and worried.

"I'm just going to say that you two should talk."

"So he is cheating me."

Foreman sighed. He knew Chase wasn't cheating on her but he wasn't going to get in their personal life.

- - - -

"CT scan was negative for lung cancer," Cameron said barging through the office doors. "But the patient is showing rapid weight loss," Foreman added as he stood behind his blonde co-worker.

"Go ask Cuddy for a biopsy approval, check the liver."

The two wondered why he wasn't going, he always goes to annoy her. He just stayed bouncing his read and grey ball with his cane.

- - - -

Cuddy was in her office finishing some financial paper work, she couldn't quite concentrate. Her brain was trying to find the answer for House's behavior. She was confused, the ass had to pick that moment to show her he liked her? Does he like her or is he just being the sick bastard he was born to be? All these questions ran through Cuddy's head as she tapped the end of her ball point pen against her desk, faster and faster as she became more anxious.

She was interrupted by House's employees, after they left with her approval she wondered even more why he didn't come personally.

- - - -

"The biopsy showed cancerous cells, you put the patient in chemotherapy and the patient has a death sentence by now. "

Foreman, Chase, and Cameron were irritated by the fact that he already knew what the patient had and yet he made them do the tests.

- - - -

Wilson grabbed his coat after turning off his computer, he was just about to leave to Rachel's funeral. He knew it meant a lot to Cuddy if he went. Just as he grabbed his briefcase House entered his office.

"Where are you going at four in the afternoon? You don't leave until seven."

"Ah yes, I forgot the importance it is to you. I'm going to Rachel's funeral," Wilson said as he turned off the lights and left his office, "Would you please shut the door?"

House obeyed and went to his office. House saw his team members packing their stuff, "You're all going to the funeral also?"

"Of course," Cameron stated. A bit surprised that he was asking, she would assume House would be attending as well, "Are you not going? Cuddy would want you to go."

"Doubt it," House was sure she wouldn't want to see him after his STUPID failed attempt of having her. He watched as Foreman, Cameron, and Chase left the room. House stayed in his outer office… Alone.

- - - -

Cuddy was sobbing on top of Rachel's closet casket, the rabbi was in front of her saying his prayers. Wilson was the only one close to Cuddy, he only laid a hand on her back. She felt comfort with it. She felt as she wasn't alone with this. She felt comfort with Wilson's condolence.

Cuddy was sad but she was also happy to see many faces at her daughters funeral. All her family members went, her employees, and friends.

As they lowered Rachel to her grave Cuddy sobbed on Wilson's shoulder. Chase and Cameron were there but none of them were together. Their problems have been separating them. Chase went over to hold Cameron's hand but as he reached for it Cameron rejected him and crossed her arms.

"I'm not having an affair," Chase said under his sigh.

"That doesn't mean you are lying," Cameron stated with a straight face.

"Alyson, I love you. I-I would never hurt you," Chase reached for her arm. Cameron moved her shoulder casing his hand to fall off her arm.

"But you don't trust me enough. If you loved me you wouldn't be keeping things from me. You would tell me everything. I got rid of my ex husbands sperm to show you I loved you. It's not enough for you is it?!" Cameron was getting agitated, "We'll talk about this at home, I don't want to cause a scene here."

Chase didn't reply and went to throw his white rose on the grave as everyone did.

Wilson was the only one to stay with Cuddy until everyone left, "We have to go. The guests will be arriving at your house before you if we stay any longer and that's not very polite."

"Oh what do I care?" Cuddy snapped taking the tears off the bottom of her eyes with her index finger, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you are distressed and upset," Wilson said understandingly as he led her to her car.

Cuddy arrived before anyone did and Wilson followed up behind her in his car. The guest started to arrive, every time she opened the door she had high spirits and yet was disappointed at the fact that none of them were House. The night was going well, she tried her best to put on a good face. The night ended and all the guests left to their respectful homes, Wilson stayed to help Cuddy clean up.

"So are you disappointed at the fact that House did not come?" Wilson was quite curious about her feelings.

"I'm not surprised he didn't come."

"But I thought he was trying..."

"Well he had a damn good way of showing his feelings," Cuddy said as she forcefully threw a glass bottle of champagne in to the black trash bag. Wilson didn't reply anything back. If she wanted to say anything she would tell him.

"I mean… he hasn't seen me after the accident…" it was hard for her to finish that, after burring her child it really did mean she was gone. That hurt immensely. She proceeded by clearing her throat, "He doesn't see me and when he finally does he takes kisses me in the elevator. WHO DOES THAT?"

Wilson was in shock, he knew his best friend was an ass but boy did he cross the line, "Taking advantage of a grieving friend, seriously?"

"Yes! But-" Cuddy didn't know if to finish her sentence. Wilson saw as she moved closer to him.

"But-" Wilson asked, somewhat scared. He didn't know why he was scared, he was secretly hoping she would say something like _But I want you…_ He had always had a little crush on Cuddy but he knew she always had a thing for House.

"But… You are so, so sweet and you are always there for me, you are a man I could count on every day." Wilson didn't know if she was talking to him as a friend or if she was expressing her inner feeling to him. He didn't know what to respond.

"I-I should shut up," Cuddy was almost regretting what she had just said.

"I just don't know what to do…" Cuddy looked at him and glanced at his lips, she repeated this and leaned in to give him a sweet tender peck.

"I don't want to take advantage," Wilson didn't want to be like House, he knew a woman in distress would always look for comfort in a man. Cuddy ignored Wilson and gave him another kiss, he gave in immediately. He pulled her in close against his chest and began to kiss her passionately. She ran her hands through his chest and up his neck, running her finger tips through back of his head. His kisses were sweet and romantic, he ran his left hand from her shoulder to her buttocks making her give out a slight moan. At that precise moment House arrived.

"I can see I'm interrupting," House… Interrupted and Cuddy automatically pushed Wilson away.

- - - -

**Thank you so much for reading and please review. It will make me want to keep on writing. Boosts my self-esteem. **

I would also like to give thanks to dmarchl, joss59, and Feuerkindjana. Feuerkindjana if you read this chapter you might have noticed that I used your review in my story... I liked it.

**_I'm terribly sorry for not being able to post my next chapter rapidly like I've been doing so far. I've been having some personal problems and haven't got the time to write. I'm hoping to have the next chapter for next weekend. If you have any ideas for the next chapter or for something that might happen further feel free to tell me about it in either a review or a personal message. Please, don't stop reading.  
I aim to please my readers._ ;]**


	4. Puzzled

House was astound. He never thought Wilson would make a move on her. He knew House was getting better and was hoping to be in a relationship with her. He felt agony, deception, heartbroken, and so many other emotions. He wanted to break Wilson's shocked little face in half. House stood there, staring at Cuddy. By the look in her eyes she could tell she was feeling like crap. He liked that actually, made him feel as if she cared about his feelings.

Not a single sound came from House's lips. He traced his glim from Cuddy to Wilson. House showed absolutely no emotions on his visage. All he did was drift away from this abominal situation.

Cuddy watched as House left and as ended her right hand to her brows in worry. She made her way to her love seat. Wilson pondered her every move.

"I think I should go," he claimed, breaking the ice.

"No, don't. I want you to stay," she didn't look up at him.

"Are you sure? What about..." Cuddy knew what he was going to say next and she explained simply, "House is... House. He'll be all right."

_Will he really be all right?, _she asked herself. Did she want Wilson to stay or did she want House to stay? Was House really changing? Was he changing for her? Her mind and emotions were biwildered at the moment but she knew one thing. She knew that Wilson was right for her... Was he really?

Wilson walked towards her, left out a very delicate sigh, almost unhearble but loud enough for her to notice. She didn't look up at him, she was too busy contemplating. Wilson was contemplating as well. He knew House wasn't going to be talking to him. He knew House saw this an act of betrayal. Deep down Wilson knew it was, but was it such a crime to fancy her? After all she is a wonderful woman. Wilson did feel bad and he did pity the situation but he was glad about what Cuddy had told him before this all happened.

Wilson sat next to her, neither of them said a word. He pulled her to his chest and they lost themselves in their individual thoughts.

- - - -

"Allison!" Chase trailed her as she barged out of the master bedroom, "Allison wait; I can explain; I had good reason; if you would just listen to me!"

"Listen to what?! To how you killed a man?!" Cameron turned to face him. He saw how wet her cheeks were and how red her eyes and nose were. He was well aware of her feelings. He knew she was hurt, the feeling was mutual, "Allison... Please, please, p-please forgive me."

Cameron saw how a tear dropped from his right eye. He quickly brushed the tear from his face, trying not to look weak.

"H-how? How can I forgive you?" Cameron's throat knotted up, barely letting her ask. But the thing was that she didn't really know if she could forgive him nor how. When they took their vows they said for better or for worst but he had crossed the line...

"I don't know, you just do," Chase informed he, both hopeful and worried. He wanted his wife to forgive him but he didn't expect her to. He was scared, he didn't want her to leave him. He was also afraid to go to jail. Cameron looked at him with disgusted eyes, "You had no right taking away that man's life. It wasn't your call."

"He was killing people, he was a cold blooded murderer!" Chase was getting agitated. He was trying to prove his point.

"And what does that make you?" Chase studied her as she said those words. What he did was wrong and he noticed that if it was possible, it will take a long time to earn her forgiveness.

"We need to move," Cameron informed her husband as she sat down at the edge of the bed. Chase went to her and got on his knees in front of her, "Are you sure? You think that's what should be done?"

"Well of course, you have a problem. You can't even pass through his room and feel pike crap. You aren't focusing. It will stay this way if we don't do something and the best thing to do is leave."

- - - -

"Case and I quit" Cameron informed her boss. House was tranquil on his chair, sipping coffee.

"Okay," House took it easier than they both expected.

"Okay?" Chase asked interested at his answer.

"Yeah, 'okay'," House could care less about what his former employees reasons for quitting were, "So when are you leaving for good?"

"We were thinking... A week from today. We are looking for a house etc." Cameron explained to House as she reached for Chase's hand, making him feel forgiven, loved, and trusted.

"Oh, so then you are moving as well. How very interesting," House added with a small mocking tone. Now House was with no best friend and a broken team. Things couldn't get any better. He sat there, studying Cameron and Chase. He then led his sight out his office glass walls to find Wilson walking past them. Something peculiar caught his interest. Wilson was wearing the exact same clothes he had last night. House's blood boiled, he could only think of one thing... _They had sex last night._

House snapped at his employees, "Are you going to stay there like idiots? Or are you going to do something about the 41 year old male patient with the hideous looking wife?"

Foreman grabbed the file and stood up, "I'll go do an MRI and check for cancerous cells." He then headed towards the door and waited for Cameron and Chase to walk out first since they had been standing in front of that door the while time. House was now alone in his office. He grabbed his cane and headed to out of his lonely office.

- - - -

"Have you been in here all morning?" Cuddy asked House who was playing some silly PS3 game in a coma patient's room. He ignored Cuddy's question and continued to play, he had absolutely no interest in talking to her. Cuddy got in front of his with her arms crossed, "House, could we at least be civil?"

"Why wouldn't we be? After all you slept with my best friend," House said coldly. Cuddy looked at him with disbelief, "I did not sleep with him and if I did it is none of your business."

"Are you sure? Because I do recall seeing Wilson walking around with the same set of clothes he had last night. The last place he was at was at YOUR house. And you both seemed to be extremely fond of each other before I came."

"Are you jealous, House?"

"No."

"Good because you shouldn't be. You and I aren't a couple and that means I can date, kiss, and have sex with whomever I want."

"Well I'm not stopping you, you could go fornicate in my office right now and I certainly won't give a crap."

Cuddy inhaled deeply, "I need you to do three clinic hours today," she looked for the outlet connecting the PS3 and disconnected it. House let out a snarl, he was at the final level and hadn't saved his game but he managed to check her out as she left.

- - - -

Cuddy was doing paper work, her inbox was full and her outbox had about three papers in it. She was interrupted by some knocking on her door, "Come in." Chase and Cameron entered the office and explained to her that they were both quitting and asked for a recommendation letter. Cuddy told them she would be pleased to write and continued with her work. Once again she was interrupted, but this time it was by Wilson. Seeing him put a silly little smirk on her face.

"Hey, how are you doing? You know with Rachel and last night..." Wilson wasn't sure if she would be open with the subject and his tone was as if he was asking sacredly.

"I'm fine," she made a pause. She was not fine, she was still in pain with her loss and the whole House situation was not helping at all but she didn't want to worry Wilson.

"Oh and House thinks we already had sex. Just incase you were wondering," Cuddy added.

"You-you talked with him?" Wilson was shocked by the fact that he talked to her but didn't go to his office.

"Yes, but just because I needed him to do the clinic hours. He wasn't really... Chatty. Was there something important you had to come tell me?"

"Umm no, I just wanted to see you that's all. So... Did you tell him we had sex?"

"Well he doesn't need to know."

"So you just left him thinking that we did?"

"No. I clarified that we did not have an intimate moment. But I think he got the impression because you are wearing the same clothes you had last night… Why are you so curious anyway?"

"Ah, right. No reason," Wilson then left, leaving her to her work. Wilson's curiosity tampered her. But she left those tampering thoughts for some other time. A time in which she wasn't so caught up with paper work.


	5. Washed Down

Limping in to a lonesome bar House's attention was caught by the sight of what appeared to be a gorgeous brunette, wearing a tight red dress whom appeared to be drinking cheap wine. _Cheap wine… Tight red dress… _He thought to himself as he neared her. He heard the bartender arguing with her, telling her he wasn't going to give her another glass, that she's had to many. He watched from afar as she shook her head, she became familiar once she spoke.

"When I called you, I told you, you must be sober to perform your services."

Cuddy looked back and let out one heavy breath. She paid the tattooed bartender the bill and rose from her stool. She noticed her tumbling and grasped the edge of the bar, now trying to find her car key. Cuddy took almost everything from her purse and still couldn't find them.

"Looking for these?" She looked up and saw the green eyed, middle aged bartender clinging her keys up in his right hand with a worried face, "I cant let you drive home tonight. You can either take the bus, call a friend, call a cab, call a boyfriend…"

"I am in a perfect condition for…" Cuddy said waving her index finger up, closing her eyes slowly as she tried to make up the words. She finally got the word that was stuck on the tip of her tongue, "driving."

House scoffed at the scene he was witnessing, "I'll take her home." The bartender gave him an untrusting look and then trailed his eyes to Cuddy who was busy drinking the very last drop on her glass, "Hey lady… Do you ah… Know this guy?"

Cuddy looked up at House and then turned her gaze away, "No."

House rolled his eyes, "We work in the same hospital, she's my boss." He looked for his hospital ID card and grabbed Cuddy's ID card from her purse. He shoved them both at the bartender's face and received a wave of hand, shooing them both from his bar. House looked down at Cuddy, who was looking everywhere but House.

"Lets go…"

Cuddy chuckled, "III aaam noot gooing annnnywhere wiiith youuu," she said poking him with her index finger as she said 'you'. House scoffed and looked up, "You're stubborn even when you are drunk."

He reached for his phone in his back pocket, "Fine, I'll call Wilson then."

"NO. Don't call Wilson."

"Well you already killed your kid in a car accident, wouldn't want you to kill yourself next."

"You're such an ass!" Cuddy walked in a zigzagged for towards the door. She almost fell on her way but managed to held on to a chair. Cuddy had been feeling guilty about her daughter's death. She thought that if she had been paying more attention to the rode nothing would have happened. Cuddy felt her throat begin to tighten and her eyes filling up with tears. She let out a small sob, followed by plenty as she slowly slid herself down on the floor, her hands still on the top of the chair. She felt House limp near her, "Go away, House."

House just stood there, he wasn't going anywhere without her. He held out his hand to her, she didn't take it. "Let me take you home."

"No," she said coldly. "It's my fault. I should have never picked up the phone, I should have been more attentive, I-"

"Look if you want to blame someone blame the drunk truck driver or even me. Don't blame yourself, look what you're doing to yourself. Getting drunk in a cheap bar? That's not you."

Cuddy didn't look up and felt his warm hand be placed on her shoulder. Her eyes followed his long arm to his blue eyes. She hated herself for showing him how vulnerable she was at the moment. She began to stand up, he leaned to help her but she pushed him aside, "I can get up on my own."

- - - -

Chase woke up to the sound of cluttering coming from his closet. He tried to go back to sleep but his curiosity won and he glanced at the clock by his bedside. His sighs was still a tad blurry but he managed to read the numbers, 5:35AM. He saw Cameron walking out of the closet, all dressed up. She didn't notice he was watching her carry her black luggage bags from the closet. As she began to put the essentials in the smallest bag she heard a rough yet worried voice call her, "Allison…"

Cameron sighed and turned to face her husband, "Robert, I wasn't expecting you to wake up."

Chase looked at her in confusion as he pulled his satin sheets away, "So you just wanted me to wake up and find you… Gone?" He looked at her luggage and put on a cocky shocked face.

"No, it's not that. It's-"

"Really? Because that's what it looks like," Chase walked closer to her and pointed at her luggage with his hand.

Cameron began to explain, "I wanted to be ready when you got up but I was, I _am _going to say good bye." She had to correct herself, she had to leave him. She couldn't see him with the same eyes. He killed a man and to her he's a murderer. Cameron wasn't going to turn him in, she doesn't want that. She thought that if they moved away, they could lead a better life. That running away would erase what he had done. Cameron realized that nothing would change when they moved and she knew how much Chase loved his job. He didn't quit like she did three years ago, he got fired and the only reason she liked her job with House was because she loved him.

She finished elaborating her feeling with a simple 'I love you', grabbed her belonging and walked out the door. Still inside Chase ran towards her, hoping she hadn't already got in her car and left, since he had stayed paralyzed for what seemed to be a long time.

"Allison!" he caught her just as she was closing her car door, "One last kiss?"

They hadn't had a kiss in a long time, Cameron heard him and pulled down her window. Their lips brushed gently as she laid her hand on his jaw. Pushing him away she heard a soft 'I love you too' leave under his breath. She smiled at him and he stepped aside, letting her free to go.

- - - -

**Please tell me what you think. If you hate it, if you like it, if you love it.**


	6. IrnBru

Cuddy began to open her eyes slowly, she noticed she had the same dress from last night but was on her bed. She leaned over to get a better glance at the time. Her room was darker than usual, do to the fact that her curtains were lowered. To her surprise her digital clock was off, she was having difficulty concentrating on the situation. Her brain felt as if it wanted to pop out, she laid her arm over her eyes to ease the pain a little. After about four minutes which felt like five seconds to her she got up in a flash and remember she had work. Still wondering why her clock was off she turned on her night light to check if it had to do with the outlet, she never disconnects her clock. The night light turned on as usual, she squinted her eyes at the bright light. Struggling to get off of her extremely cozy bed she looked behind the night stand and found the left outlet empty. She followed the clocks cable and at the end she found a note tied to it.

_There's an Irn-Bru in the fridge for the lovely headache you must have._

The letter was not signed but from the hand writing she could tell it was from House. A little smile then slipped from the corner of her lips as she connected the plug and thought about his small gesture. Even though he made a joke about the situation, he did something nice for her. She waited for the clock to set the time automatically. She gasped and opened her eyes widely, "It's 9:20AM! That bastard!"

She kept on repeating the time in her head as she hurried to the shower. As she was in the shower she began to remember about last night. She slapped her forehead softly and whispered, "My car". _If House brought me home… My car must be at the bar. Now I have to wait for a cab to arrive… _Cuddy began to brainstorm everything in her head as she now slipped up a black pencil skirt. She growled at the thought that he unplugged her clock on purpose, she felt as if her blood was boiling inside.

- - - - - - - -

House smirked as he read his watch, _10:03AM_. "So! Patient came in with fever, sensitivity to light… and fatigue."

"Fatigue could lead to chronic fatigue syndrome," Foreman said simply as he laid his ankle on his right knee.

"It's always so easy with you," House said as he wrote the symptoms on the white board. He looked at Chase who was staring out the window, "I have four employees, I don't expect to use just one."

Chase sighed, "It could be something minor. The patient came in with a fever and sensitivity to light. The sensitivity to light could lead to a headache-"

Thirteen interrupted him by adding rheumatic fever to the diagnosis. With Cameron quitting House decided it would be best to gather his old team members back. It was a tough thing to do but in the end they both accepted to go back and work for the famous egotistic Dr. Gregory House.

"Go run some blood tests," House said as he pointed at Chase and Thirteen, "And you two lovebirds can go see if you can get more information out of the patient," he finished as he pointed at Taub and Foreman. House limped from his office after his employees left. He arrived just in time to see Dr. Cuddy push the hospital's main doors in a rush.

"You're late! How's that hangover treating you?!" he limped as fast as he could to meet up with her. Cuddy ignored him and the many stares she was getting from all the nurses.

She pushed the glass doors with her name on them and looked back to find House nearer. He watched as she took off her black coat and revealed her low cut red blouse. Leaning closer to her ear he shouted, "How's the HEADACHE?"

Cuddy glared at him, "How's your hooker doing?"

"She was too wasted so I decided to take her to her home. Paid her in Irn-Bru. Rather cheap isn't she?"

"That was a _nice _gesture."

"Does unplugging your clock and making you arrive extremely late count as… nnnice?" He asked with a disgusted look on his face as he said 'nice'.

In that precise moment Wilson peeked his head through her office doors, "Am I interrupting?"

"No," Cuddy said at the same time that House said, "Yes."

Wilson paid more attention to the yes, deciding that what he had gone there for shouldn't be done at that time, "Maybe I should come by later."

"What? Don't be silly. What did you come here for?" Cuddy made her way to her desk chair and watched House eye Wilson's every move as he walked closer to her desk.

Wilson looked at House with his eyebrows arched, "House… Do you mind?"

House simply moved his face to a different direction and sat on Cuddy's couch. Wilson sighed and looked at Cuddy who gave him a 'go on, tell me what you want' look.

"Well I made reservations for dinner tonight at Restaurant Latour." Wilson was looking at House with the corner of his eye and then looking back at Cuddy. He saw how a huge grin appeared on her face which made him feel better about their little situation.

Restaurant Latour at Crystal Springs Resort has received the prestigious Wine Spectator Grand Award, an "Excellent" rating by The New York Times, and "4 Stars" by The Star-Ledger. Cuddy let out a small laugh of excitement, "What time should I be getting ready?"

"I'll be there around 7:30PM." Wilson would have gone around her desk to give her a small peck but with House there he just gave her a smile and motioned that it was time for him to leave.

House could feel his blood boiling, "Haven't told him about last night? Your car is still at the bar you know."

"I think I noticed that when I left home for work and no, I haven't told him about my drinking and I am not planning to."

House nodded and put on the best face he could to try and hide his anger and jealousy. House got up and left towards the door.

"House!" She called him before he could leave completely.

"Cuddy?"

"You won't mention anything to Wilson, will you?"House cocked his eyebrows, "Why would I?" and left.

- - - - - - - -

"Have you noticed that House has been acting kind of weird recently?" Thirteen tried to engage Chase into a conversation as they both headed towards the patient's room. Chase looked at Forman and rose his shoulders and shook his head, "No."

"So how have you been doing?"

Chase simply glared at him and didn't speak a word. When they got to the room they began to draw some of the patient's blood Chase noticed that the woman's fingers had turned white and somewhat blue. He called Thirteen's attention right away, she stopped drawing the blood, and they began to examine her.

"It looks like Raynaud's phenomenon," Chase pointed out. The green eyed thirty year old looked at her doctors and began to worry at their confused looks.

Thirteen began to touch her fingers, "Do your fingers feel numb, tingly-"

"They feel cold when you touch them. What's wrong?"

Thirteen and Chase looked at her at once, "We don't know."

"She's seizing!" Both doctors began to control the seizure immediately while they waited for some nurses to arrive and help them.


End file.
